


The Fool

by impulsivegiraffe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Swearing, and some other stuff i'm not going to mention, just read the thing okay?, king AU, minecraft themed, there could be triggers, there will be some violence, what the fuck do you put in the tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsivegiraffe/pseuds/impulsivegiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the realm of Ozten, ruled four kings, each claiming a corner of the region.</p><p>But, things aren’t always what they seem in the realm of Ozten. Secrets are being kept deep within each person’s heart. Alliances are being formed. Enemies are being made. And someone isn’t what they say they are.</p><p>ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE<br/>I've lost my mojo for this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Realm of Ozten: A Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely little Riko for her assistance with a lot in regards to this story.

In the realm of Ozten, ruled four kings, each claiming a corner of the region.  
In the North West corner, was the First Kingdom, ruled by King Geoff. King Geoff was a kind man. Laid back, but willing to make tough decisions if need be. The townspeople would dare say he was more a father than a king.  
In the South West corner, was the Rose Kingdom, ruled by King Ray. King Ray was considered the Good King, for he was the kindest of the four kings. He treated his guards as if they were his friends. He was calm even in the most stressful of situations and would try his best to find a solution to all problems without resorting to violence.  
In the South East corner, was the Mad Kingdom, ruled by King Ryan. King Ryan wasn’t particularly mad so much as… odd. He was known for his ability in potions and sorcery. He was probably the best in sorcery throughout the whole of Ozten. The glint that forever remained in his eye could only be described as lunatic. However, the people under his reign adored the Mad King; called him caring. He would make house calls when one of his own fell ill, personally treating them.  
In the North East corner, was the Warrior Kingdom, ruled by King Michael. King Michael wasn’t one to sit on his throne all day. He fought alongside his men, whether their enemy be a measly thief or a grand dragon. He was known mainly for his short temper, but his determination to do what was right regardless of how tough the decision, was never overlooked.  
These four kingdoms, though each king ruled differently, lived in complete harmony. They helped each other when asked and fights rarely broke out. Of course, disagreements did sometimes occur, however there were no casualties as a result.  
Arguments between the kings stayed between the kings.  
Now, though they did get many people from regions over, attempting to take their land or simply traveling through, none of them stayed more than a fortnight.  
Not until Gavin Free.  
Gavin Free was a simple man. He always had a smile on his face and mischief in his eyes. He enjoyed climbing on people and making sure no one got any work done. Regardless, all four kings were absolutely taken with the foreigner.  
But, things aren’t always what they seem in the realm of Ozten. Secrets are being kept deep within each person’s heart. Alliances are being formed. Enemies are being made. And someone isn’t what they say they are.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story starts somewhere. Let's just hope this chapter is the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a chapter I've had written for a long time. It's third person, but hovering over Gavin.

Gavin Free sat upon a throne surrounded by spikes, his legs dangling off one arm rest while his back leaned against the other. He twirled the spiky crown around one finger lazily, watching it circle and the dark purple blend in with the silver. He idly wondered what the deal was with his father and spikes.  
At twenty, Gavin was the Heir of the Nether. He would follow in his father’s footsteps. That didn’t mean he wasn’t bored.  
There wasn’t much for him to do besides sit and wait. The PigMen didn’t really have any concerns.  
Besides, his position wasn’t exactly set in stone. The only reason he was even sat at the throne was because his father had recently passed. No, the only way for this young man to claim the position of Ruler of the Nether would be to prove himself. To do something to earn the right to rule such a vast amount of land.  
“Live it up while you still can, brother. You won’t be sitting there for much longer.”  
The young man turned his head to look at his half-sister, Kara. She’d done so much to prove herself. To make it known to the Nether that she was a strong, worthy Ruler before she even hit the appropriate age to be a candidate for the title.  
“Not so fast lass. There’s still a lot of time before the Ruler is decided. Five years actually, is how much time. Wouldn’t want to get ahead of ourselves, now would we?” Gavin spoke mockingly. She glared in return.  
“Don’t think that just because you’re the Ruler’s only son that you’re going to immediately get the Council’s vote. You aren’t fit to rule and you never will be. You’ve neither the heart nor the strength.” she sneered.  
Gavin swung his legs around and sat up, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees.  
“And _who_ was it that said a heart and strength were needed to rule, my lovely little sister?”  
He watched Kara stiffen at his sickeningly sweet tone. Gavin smirked and hopped down from the throne. Not before resting the crown upon one of the spikes surrounding the throne.  
He linked his hands behind his back and walked to Kara at a leisurely pace. He knew no matter how close he got, Kara wouldn’t dare move an inch.  
“Tell me little sister. I _dare_ you to find a single soul in all of the Nether that says _I_ need a heart in order to win. In order to rule.”  
He leaned forward to be eye level with the petite woman, only to smile at the blatant fear in her eyes.  
“Little sister, the only way to rule is to be able to instill fear in those that _do_ have a heart.”  
Her eyes widened and he let out a laugh and hopped a step back.  
“Oh dear, lighten up will you?” he chuckled, turning away from her.  
“You’re a sick fuck.” she hissed.  
“I never denied such a thing.”  
“I hope you die before it’s even possible for you to participate in this competition.”  
Gavin waved a hand above his head nonchalantly.  
“I wish the same on you.” he replied lazily before flopping onto the throne.  
“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have much to deal with as temporary Ruler.” he continued, gesturing to the nothing before him.  
Kara huffed before stomping out of the room.

~~~

The tall, lanky boy sighed from where he sat at the head as he listened to his family squabble at the dinner table.  
He swirled his wine in his glass a bit before taking a sip.  
The royal family was far from small. They were also far from quiet.  
 _Father sure does have a way with the ladies._ Gavin thought bitterly.  
“Samantha, I don’t even know why you bother. You’re nowhere near fit enough.” Kara said smugly.  
“Yeah well, you’re nowhere near pretty enough.” the aforementioned brunette huffed back.  
Gavin snorted.  
“Do you find this funny?” a grim voice came from his right. Gavin glanced at the woman who spoke. He took another sip of his drink as he attempted to remember her name.  
“You act all high and mighty when in reality, you’ve got no skills in comparison to any of your sisters.” another lady chimed.  
Gavin glanced at her.  
“Exactly. My little Natalie could easily take you, be it a sword fight or a fist fight.” the first woman continued.  
Gavin sighed again. They were going to try and one up each other again. He didn’t understand why. It wasn’t like they had to impress him.  
He looked to the other table in the room. The Council sat quietly eating and talking amongst themselves, though Gavin knew they were listening to every single word uttered and taking it into account.  
Gavin grimaced as he tuned out the ladies and continued eating his food.  
Five years until the decision and the Council was already taking into account how each candidate acted and held themselves.  
“Look at this boy! The nerve to ignore his own mother.” a lady growled.  
Gavin looked up at that, tilting his head to the side in confusion.  
His sisters fell silent while his mothers continued to prattle on.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry mother dearest.” Gavin began, smiling at the woman who spoke.  
Gavin watched as her expression went from anger to shock.  
“I wasn’t aware of my blatant disregard of respect towards my elders. Please excuse such horrid behaviour. I’ll try to be on my best behaviour next time.” he continued as he set his knife and fork down.  
“W-well good, at least you know your place.” she said slowly and Gavin heard the falter in her confidence.  
“Yes, _mother_. I do. However,” he got up and circled the table.  
He ran his hand along the top of each chair as he went and watched in silent delight as each woman stiffened when he passed. He stopped behind the _mother_ that had spoken.  
“I’m fairly certain, that you aren’t aware of your place in this household.” he hissed into her ear though loud enough for everyone to hear.  
“ _You_ , a filthy little call girl that my _lovely_ father took pity upon and brought into the castle; a _whore_ whom he allowed the _privilege_ of marrying him, of joining his _collection_.” Gavin continued in a low voice, gesturing to the other woman at the table.  
“He kept you simply as entertainment once _my_ mother passed.”  
The woman stood up in anger and turned to him.  
“How _dare_ you!” she shouted.  
Gavin smirked and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her a couple inches off the ground.  
“Whatever is the matter, _mother_? I’m simply showing you that I know my place.” Gavin smiled innocently. He watched as dread flooded her eyes and relished in the feel of her hands clawing at his.  
He laughed then and dropped her.  
“Out of breath, _mother_?” he continued as he watched her gasp.  
She glared up at him as she held her throat. Gavin smiled wickedly when he saw the beginning of bruises form on her neck.  
“Now, if you lovely ladies will excuse me. I’m off to bed. I bid you all a good evening.” he mock saluted the women and strolled casually towards the exit, nodding his head respectfully at the Council, who had stopped to look onto the scene.

~~~

2 weeks later and Gavin found himself staring into a portal.  
The green shrubbery and bright sunlight he saw sickened him. It was too… too happy for his liking.  
He took a step forward and winced as the sun hit his skin. It wasn’t anywhere near as hot as lit Nether rack, but the _warmth_ stung him far more than Nether rack ever could.  
He looked back and watched as the portal closed behind him.  
There was no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna go work on the next chapter now!  
> Tell me what you think about this one??


	3. New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder what it could be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third person, hover over Michael

Michael sat in his chair in the King’s room, glancing between the other men sat at the table. It was well known that at the beginning of each month, the four kings of Ozten gathered in the center of the realm, in a heavily guarded stone room to discuss their kingdoms.  
The people thought it a rather serious occasion when in reality, they’d state how things were for the first hour and then drink and laugh for the remainder of the day.  
The four kings were the best of friends, you see. And it really is hard to see your best friends on a regular basis when you’ve a kingdom to rule. So naturally, they decided to hit two birds with one stone and discuss kingly affairs as well as joke and mess around with each other.  
“My comrades, how fare your lands?” King Geoffrey Ramsey asked as he took a generous sip from his cup.  
“The roses have been blossoming wonderfully this past month,” King Ray Narvaez Jr replied.  
“Edgar is doing well with his training.” King Ryan Haywood added.  
Michael rolled his eyes at the two. Ray’s obsession with roses never ceased to amaze him and Ryan’s newest pupil, Edgar, was all he ever talked about.  
“Everything’s just dandy in my parts. Lindsay’s doing just grand. The castle’s full of cats though…” Michael muttered at the end.  
Lindsay Tuggey was Michael’s right hand (wo)man as well as the closest person he had to family. Michael loved her to bits, but sometimes… her cat lover tendencies were too much.  
Geoff laughed loudly.  
“I suppose you could say it’s a cat-astrophe.” Ray joked.  
“Ray no!” Michael shouted, which caused Geoff to laugh harder.  
“You’ve been spending far too much time with Lady Dunkelman.” Ryan said between laughs.  
Ray grinned and took a sip of his fizzy beverage.  
“But in all seriousness, everything’s good right? No thieves fucking with your people? No fires or mishaps?” Geoff eyed Ryan when he said the last sentence.  
“Hey, hey. I was only doing some potion testing. It’s fine now.” Ryan defended, “Besides, it’s not like anyone was seriously injured.”  
The other three rolled their eyes.  
“Causing a whole wing of your castle to catch fire and explode doesn’t sound like ‘fine’ Rye bread.” Michael replied with a raised eyebrow. Ryan lifted a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug as a grin spread across his face.

The four fell silent before breaking out into laughter. They continued to chitchat and joke for the remainder of the evening, not expected back in their respective kingdoms until the late into the night, possibly the next morning.  
However, just as the sun began to set, there was a knock at the door.  
“C’min!” Geoff hiccupped, far pass drunk to care for the “Do not disturb the kings” rule.  
A guard came in and bowed, “I’m terribly sorry to interrupt your majesties however Lady Tuggey insisted I come in and tell King Michael and I quote ‘Tell the drunken idiot to get his royal ass out here before I fill his bed with cats.’ She is waiting for you outside your highness.”  
Michael scowled and pushed away from the table. He casually raised his middle finger at a snickering Ray as he left. “Good eve my men,” Michael said from the door after he bowed deeply.  
Michael walked out and grinned lazily at the red head stood next to a pure white horse. She had her hand on her hip and a frown on her face.  
“Michael Vincent Jones, you promised to be back early. You have a play to attend tomorrow. And you are going regardless of how hung over you are mister.” She spoke angrily.  
“Yes, yes, play tomorrow. You know it wasn’t necessary to get me personally, right? You could have sent a couple men with Hidalgo here.”  
“Oh yes, let me just send the guards on such a miniscule task as to go and fetch the drunk King! Oh why had I not thought of this?” she mocked, “They’ve a kingdom to protect you dumbass. Now get on the horse before I tie you to the saddle and drag you behind.”  
Michael waved Lindsay’s anger off and approached the horse. He pat Hidalgo’s side before scratching behind his ear, “Good horse,” he cooed before he pulled himself up (with great difficulty) and patted the space behind him.  
“Oh no way in hell are you steering.” Lindsay said as she climbed in front of Michael, effectively nudging him into the back.  
Michael opened his mouth to protest but instead decided to nuzzle into Lindsay’s back. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes in hopes of sleep.  
Ten minutes later and Michael found himself jerked forward as Lindsay came to an abrupt halt which might he add bitterly, nearly removed him from atop the horse entirely.  
“What the fuck Lindsay,” he shouted as he reached out for the saddle to steady himself.  
Lindsay ignored him and hopped off the horse. Michael squinted to see her as she walked away, Lindsay having taken his glasses.  
“Michael, he’s injured.” She called back as she crouched. Michael groaned; not another cat.  
“Lindsay no,” Michael grumbled as he slid from the horse. He knew no amount of protesting on his part would make her leave it. He walked over to her, images of their ‘new addition’ and its cat ways filling his mind. When he reached the girl however, she was not crouched next to a feline, but a human.  
A man to be exact.  
Michael looked at the cuts across his chest through the tears of his shirt and frowned. That wasn’t right.  
“Some beast must’ve attacked him. Quick, get him on the horse.” Michael said firmly. Whoever this man was, he did not deserve to die such a horrid death.  
Lindsay made a move to touch him. Before she could though, the man opened his eyes and looked around wildly. His eyes landed on Lindsay and he scrambled away quickly.  
“Hey buddy, it’s okay. You’re going to be fine; we aren’t going to harm you.” Lindsay cooed to the terrified man.  
His eyes darted up to her face before quickly turning to Michael. And damn if Michael didn’t find those green eyes amazing even filled with fear. Not that he’d admit it.  
“C’mon, let’s get you help.” Michael spoke with a small smile; one the man hesitantly returned.  
“Thank you!” he squeaked out as Lindsay helped him to his feet. Michael frowned and narrowed his eyes more at the man.  
“Which kingdom do you hail from? With that accent, not mine, certainly.”  
Michael took pride in knowing the people of his kingdom. Never had he heard such a way of speech before.  
“’m from across the waters,” he replied, confusion evident in his voice. Michael nodded and watched in silence as Lindsay cleaned as much of the dirt as she could from his wounds.  
“I’m sorry but, did you say ‘not mine’ when asking about my home?” he asked suddenly.  
Michael grinned widely.  
“Why yes! Good on you! You are in the presence of the Fourth King of Ozten! Mighty King Mogar as many call me. The strongest of the four! King Michael is the ultimate —” Michael cut himself off with a yelp as he fell down a hill.  
The cool earth soothed the alcohol heat gracing his face and the king nuzzled into the dirt.  
Why was he outside again?

Michael woke to bright light peering in through his windows. He glared at it, willing the curtains to close themselves.  
“Michael, you have the play in two hours. Before you ask, I am not closing the curtains. Kerry has fixed your bath as well as set your clothes out. You will get out of bed, you will get dressed and you will attend that play. You promised all of them.” Lindsay lectured as she pulled the covers off of him.  
“Lindsay,” Michael whined in protest as she hauled the blanket away.  
“Get up Michael, before I bring that bath to you.” She said with finality, stalking out.  
Michael groaned and shoved a pillow in his face. He knew he would be getting up. He would never break a promise he made with his people when he didn’t have to.  
He sighed and sat up. Lindsay would keep her word and he’d rather not have a soaked bed thank you very much.

~~~

Michael fixed his crown atop his head as he walked to the main hall; Lindsay was already waiting for him.  
“Wow, you really are a king.” A voice said from behind him. Michael frowned and stopped.  
He turned to see a lanky man with wild sand coloured hair and bright green eyes.  
“Oh sorry,” he bowed, “I’m Gavin Free. Thank you so much for saving me last night.” He stood straight and gave Michael a smile.  
Michael blinked, “What?” he asked as he attempted to remember the previous night.  
Lindsay coming to get him, falling asleep, injured man, comfortable dirt…  
“Oh yeah! How’re you? Have your wounds been tended to?” Michael asked as he continued to walk on, motioning for Gavin to follow.  
“Yes Michael, they have.” Michael raised an eyebrow at the man.  
“What?” Gavin asked with a grin.  
“My name isn’t ‘Micoo’, it’s Michael.” He replied as if it were obvious.  
“That’s what I said. Michael.”  
“It’s MY-kull not Micoo.” Michael replied in annoyance.  
“That’s what I said; Micoo.” Gavin defended.  
Michael groaned in frustration.  
“Gavin! You shouldn’t be walking around! What if your wounds reopen?” Lindsay’s voice came then.  
Michael realized then that they were in the main hall and walked to Lindsay.  
“Good Michael, you’re ready.” She praised.  
Michael rolled his eyes at her. She rolled her eyes back and turned to Gavin.  
“Lindsay, I’m fine.” Gavin insisted.  
“Gavin, you didn’t see how bad it was. Please, rest?” Gavin shook his head.  
“Do you really have the right to be refusing second in charge?” Michael asked; Lindsay smacked his chest.  
“Michael, Gavin’s a guest, behave.” Lindsay scolded.  
“Why do you only scold me?” Michael whined.  
“Because I’m angry at you. Now Gavin, go to your room and rest. No arguments.” Michael and Gavin stared at her in the ‘you just said he didn’t have to listen to you’ way.  
Gavin opened his mouth to say something but shut it and frowned.  
“Can we keep each other’s company once you return, Michael?” he asked meekly, his eyes on the floor.  
Michael looked to Lindsay who returned his look with an encouraging gesture.  
“I, uh, yeah, sure Gavin, we can do that.” Michael replied, his voice just as quiet.  
Gavin looked up to him with a grin and hurried off to his room after hugging the both of them.

Michael groaned and Lindsay laughed as they made their way out of the castle and into the city.  
“Why do I have to be his play thing while he heals?” Michael asked, “Why is he even in the castle? Shouldn’t he be in the hospital for his injuries?”  
Lindsay looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “You’re the one who insisted Michael. Stating he was your guest and he would only stay in the castle and nowhere else,” Michael glanced down at her as they made their way to the theatre.  
She was grinning.  
Michael blushed, though he was sure he had no reason to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and stuff!!


End file.
